User blog:Notdn/Goofballs update: We need your help
Three people aren't enough to make a feature-length film, apparently. It's been almost 4 years since the Goofballs article was created and the film was subsequently announced as a chronicle of the events that had happened to the members of the wiki in the year prior. However, as many of you may know, production hasn't gotten anywhere in those 4 years, peaking at a deleted draft of a script that had a number of scenes written and not much else. That's not to say we haven't been trying. Everyone working on the film wants it to happen. Writers have come on board and left, countless unfinished drafts and revisions have been made, and everything has ended up in a cycle of getting work done, deciding it's not good enough, and completely restarting. We need to fix this. Right now, the team of people writing the film consists of myself, and . This would be fine if we could work together as a unit, but our different approaches and styles of writing hinders our progress as well as the fact that we're not all online and able to work at the same time. We need more writers. Even if we only get a few more people on the team to write for a few hours a week, progress would be much quicker and easier. If you're interested and have something to show your writing style and ability (a spin-off, movie, etc. that you're proud of), we'd very much like you on the team. However, even if we get the script finished and finalized to a point where production is ready to move on, there's still another problem. A large number of users who offered to provide their voice for the film have since left the wiki. We need voice actors. Some of the roles would be best played by the user the character represents. I'll provide the voice for my character, and I'm hoping Dekani and Ponyo will for theirs too, but many other characters in the film represent users that have since left, and there's not really a good way to contact them, let alone ask them to provide their voice. We'll ask as many of them as we can, but it's just not possible that every person is going to be able to voice themselves. So, we need people to be able to provide their voice. If voice actors are sparse, we may ask you to voice more than one role, but I hope that doesn't happen. Once writing and voice acting is done, that's all the help I need from you guys. The rest of it is entirely on me: animating, editing and putting the film together so that it will finally be ready to release. But I can't do any of that before the first two are done. We especially need writers right now, because we can't do anything else before the script is finished. If you're interested at all, please let me know - either comment or send me a message. We need your help to get this film made, and we can't do it without more people on the team. [[User blog:Notdn/Proposal: Goofballs will save the wiki|Please also read my other blog post on why Goofballs needs to be made to avoid the wiki and our community from heading down a bad path.]] Edit: Join the Discord server if you're interested in helping out! Category:Blog posts